


Empty Pockets

by Groot_the_tree



Series: Whumptober 2020 [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Greg is Sweet, Happy Ending, Hurt Mycroft Holmes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mugging, Protective Greg Lestrade, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree
Summary: No 28. SUCH WOW. MANY NORMAL. VERY OOPS. Accidents | Hunting Season | Mugged-On the way home Mycroft and Greg run into a bit of trouble.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Whumptober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948387
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Empty Pockets

They were walking down the street late one evening, on their way home from dinner when it happened. 

It was dark, at least, as dark as London gets. The sun was down, the moon was up, the streets were well lit as they walk through them. Some people were still out from the day’s traffics, wandering the streets, most looking to get home or back to a hotel room. 

The darker lighting and the tired people that were lessened due to the time made it a perfect time and place to happen. 

The well-tailored, expensive-looking suit Mycroft was wearing, the way he was holding himself and the man next to him, looking less posh but still in a nice leather jacket and crisp, clean button-up had made them a perfect target as the three men made their way up to the two, making them stop. 

“What’s this about?” Greg asks, looking at him, not worried about it. 

“What’s it to you?” One of them replied. 

“Well, you’ve just stopped in the middle of the pavement and there’s no room to get by, you’ve stopped walking. Are you boys wanting something?” 

“Yeah, we are, actually,” One of them said as they start walking closer, moving around to force Greg and Mycroft back into an alley. 

“This is just ridiculous,” Mycroft comments, rolling his eyes, thinking it is all foolish. “Get out of the way and let us go.” 

Greg looks over to him, knowing that wasn’t going to get them out of this. 

“I don’t think we will, old man.” One of the others says, looking the two of them over as though sizing them up and deciding that they could easily take them both. 

“He’s with the police, you really shouldn’t be doing this.” Mycroft tries again.

“You think we care about that?” The guy asks back, clearly not caring at all. “Unless he has a gun on him we ain’t going nowhere.” 

Greg looks up to Mycroft, thinking he didn’t really have a reason to pull a gun out, the kids were just pushing them. Bad manners weren’t reason enough to kill someone. 

“That’s what I thought,” The kid laughed, “Now, give us the expensive stuff and no one gets hurt.” 

“No,” Mycroft responds quickly, looking at the kid as though he was nothing more than an inconvenience. 

Greg almost laughed, at least until the kid threw a punch, hitting Mycroft in the jaw. 

“Okay, that’s it,” he says, anger in his voice as he reaches for his pocket and the kid that was watching him saw the movement, pushing into another as he ran and, soon enough, they were all going. 

“Are you okay, My?” Greg asks, turning quickly to look at him, reaching up and lightly touching where he had been hit. 

Mycroft hisses quietly at the pain but nods, “Yes, yes, I’m okay, Gregory,” He responds, “Why didn’t you show them you were carrying your gun sooner?” He asks, reaching for Gregory’s hand to pull him along, wanting nothing more than to be safe in their home. 

“Because one, they weren’t really doing anything wrong until then. Two, I didn’t actually have my gun. If those kids were a little more brave I don’t know what would have happened but if they stuck around to find out I was reaching for an empty pocket then I don’t think it would have ended nearly as well for us.” 

A soft and quiet chuckle leaves Mycroft, “No, I don’t think it would have.” He agrees as they, hand in hand, make their way to the place where they both feel the most safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are nice.


End file.
